


Life After Love

by di_knoxville



Category: Blindspot (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/pseuds/di_knoxville
Relationships: Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Patterson/Stuart (Blindspot), Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Life After Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [ConfusedFandomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedFandomWriter/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts).



Zapata's determined to stay by Reade's side 24/7. Having lost him once, she won't risk it again. "I'll never let you go again", she swears.

While he attends PT, she has lunch with Patterson a few blocks from HQ. "Are you going bananas riding a desk, performing analyticals?",  
the blonde techie inquires, biting into her turkey burger.

"I'm really not-I'm surprised myself", Tasha answers. "I have time to attend his physical therapy, and to be available for whatever he needs."

"Ha! CLINGY much!?" Patterson laughs, and noticing the Latina's expression of consternation, she quickly adds "But I get it. Finding out that  
he's still alive added ten years to my lifespan, I swear. Just the best news, the best kind of surprise."

"He sacrificed himself to save me, Blondie...what more could you ask for in a man the knowledge that he'll lay down his life if need be. That  
deepened my love for him, set the foundation in titanium. And though this baby wasn't planned I'm glad to be pregnant; if we'd lost him..."  
(eyes down, Patterson waits until her friend re-composes herself)..."if we'd lost him, I came very close to...it's good that I took that pregnancy  
test when I did."

**TASHA AND EDGAR**

"Tash-promise that if you ever come that close to, um-something-something like that again, that YOU'LL FIND ME and...and talk to me."

"You are really happy about the baby, Reade?"

"I AM-for the hundred millionth time!"

"OK, no te enojes! And you love me, and you always will. And the baby."

"What you said."

"Un beso." When their lips meet, it's like a bomb goes off in her brain. "I love this baby already, and I love you. And I don't us regret having  
him or her. TASHA-it's what I dreamed about, night and day, for years now." _THE CAVE_ ...I will never stop doing what I did-  
I'D DIE FOR YOU."

Cradling his face in her hands, her dark eyes shining with tears, she whispers "I KNOW, GRACIAS, MI AMOR", before they kiss again.

"I wanna name him **Javaris Jamar Javarison-Lamar** si es varón, **Laquanda Canalaria Reade-Zapata**  
si es mujer."

They laugh about the ridiculousness of the names, and the act that they are _actual names!_

"I have never met anyone with your strength, your fortitude...you came back to us...that is fucking ...INCREDIBLE...I see you, and touch you;  
we make love, and to have your wonderful cock in me again means the world. I-I came very close to-doing something just before I found  
out that I was pregnant. I had a way out and yet I kept putting it off-your spirit reaching out to me? I would cry, and panic, and be so sure  
that I'm on the wrong path-what right do I have to think that I'll be a good Mother, a good Partner to you? And then a sense of peace would  
come over me."

MY BODY-Keith Sweat©  
In the middle of the night  
When my body's feenin' for you, baby  
Gotta call you up and let you know  
It's what I'm feeling, baby  
(Nine one one zero zero twenty-four  
My Body-Keith Sweat

"Getting back here to you was everything. Nothing would stop me; I couldn't believe that I was still alive...a large rock actually stopped the larger  
slab from coming all the way down. Fucking ICE CREAM and his band of bandits extracted me-provided me medical. He already knew where you  
four were. The rest is a blur."

Tasha holds out her arms, smiling. "Come to me, blur. I wanna make up for lost time."


End file.
